


I want him back

by kyrana



Category: pandom
Genre: Gay, Internal Monologue, M/M, OC
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-18
Updated: 2016-05-18
Packaged: 2018-06-09 07:33:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 636
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6895732
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kyrana/pseuds/kyrana
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Inner monologue of an oc of mine<br/>It is a fandom created by my friend and i was graciously allowed to have my own character made canon in it.<br/>And we simply wish to spread it out to you.<br/>Raivis isnt mine he belongs to my friend</p>
            </blockquote>





	I want him back

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Fandomshiz](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fandomshiz/gifts).



“I told him not to come back too!”

 

Xefors paced the small room that was where he was staying the night. Nearly years after not  
seeing each other Raivis just happened to be in the same place as him. Huffing the brunette  
incubus sat on the large bed and buried his face in his hands.

He finally shaved his beard off and styled his goatee back the the way he always kept it. He  
sadly hadn't gotten his head shaved again because the dam curls on his neck were starting to  
get bothersome.

“Of all the damn times he had to show his face ,he picked the worst night of my god forsaken  
life to pop back into it. “ he mumbled as he leaned back and sat up straight. He couldn't get the  
others face out of his mind, even with his eyes open he was still seeing the four eyed  
ex reaper. It was driving him insane.

It already had once, right off the deep end, he threw everything away because he couldn't get  
over the simplest but most confusing and painful emotion of all emotions. Love.

Love the one thing that could kill his race in a single heart beat. Love ,of all things that twisted a  
man's mind and heart. He wanted to rip his heart out so many times when he would hear  
someone's voice who sounded like /him/ , claw his eyes out when he would see the same  
hairstyle as /him./

Xefors nearly cried for a whole week after Raivis left his home. Actually, after he made him  
leave. God why did he make him leave. Now Raivis was soul bound to some dragon and they  
could never be together. No that it would have lasted long anyway. If there was an accident and  
Xefors bottomed once it would have been disastrous.

Xefors knew that him and Raivis couldn't have lasted because they both had a certain itch or  
need that the single person wouldn't be able to fill. He wanted to scream every time he was with  
a victim because their moans and cries would cause flashbacks and it nearly ripped his heart  
out as he drained the other of his soul.

And the time he got so mad at life to where he went over board and to the point of killing an  
innocent person who's only sin was adultery. He cried as he had sat by the dead body as it  
slowly cooled.

Crying was one thing Xefors refused to do because he didn't need to look weak. He looked  
weak his whole life, crying on the streets after his mother dropped him off at the age of four to  
crying as he got the shit beat out of him by a gang of knuckleheaded goons.

But the other night when he broke down on the tavern floor was the first time he cried in so long.  
He cried and sobbed over the one thing that could put the stones men on their knees. And all  
because of some ex reaper.

Xefors groaned as he laid back on the bed and looked up at the grime covered ceiling. He felt  
the tingling pain in his chest as he resisted the urge to get up and go after the man he loves.

He laid limp against the rough bedspread with a sharp spring poking his back. Sighing he  
closed his eyes and hoped to forget everything that's ever happened to him. But the only thing  
that escaped him was a single tear.

It rolled slowly down his cheek and made its way down to his sideburns, as he calmly took his  
finger and wiped it up. Looking at the wet spot on his index finger he sighed again as he  
mumbled softly.

 

“I want him to come back too”


End file.
